Back Home
by briA135
Summary: Elena Gilbert is not just a normal human. She is a 6th year wizard. Best friends of Harry, Hermione and Ron, she is headed back to Hogwarts after spending a year off collecting information for the upcoming war.  HARRY POTTER/TVD CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

_Back Home_

By: Brianna

_**A/N: This is my new story… obviously. Anyways, I basically thought of this because I've always wanted to read a fanfiction about TVD and HP and I've only found a few that I've really enjoyed, so I decided to make one of my own. Okay, so I'll stop talking now and let you read!**_

_**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR HARRY POTTER, BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD TOTALLY MAKE DELENA A COUPLE AND HEDWIG WOULDN'T HAVE DIED (C'mon JK Rowling. Really? The owl too?) **_

_**ENJOY!**_

Today was the day. The day Elena Gilbert will finally going to tell the Salvatore's where Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and she have been disappearing during the fall and winter for the past five years. The Salvatore brothers had assumed that they all were humans attending Mystic Falls High, but in reality, they were so much more than _just_ humans.

They were wizards.

"Bonnie! Caroline! Jer!" Elena yelled down the stairs, while throwing stuff in her suitcase. She had gotten a letter the morning before from one of her schools brown barn owls, saying that she was to bring her news from Mystic Fall's back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to resume her education. The only problem was she and her friends were to be at the Burrow _today._ "We've got to hurry! Stefan and Damon will be here any minute!" She searched her drawers until she laid her eyes upon an 11" mahogany wand with unicorn hair. Elena picked it up carefully and sighed, ignoring the urge to reminisce, and stuffed it down her boots. She then grabbed her suitcase, her broom, and her owl, Cura, all at once and ran down the stairs, not noticing the dark figure in all leather standing at the bottom. The man grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her when she crashed into him. When she looked up into the curious ice blue ice, she groaned. "Yes, Damon?"

He gave her a tight smirk and grabbed her by the arm, past the smirking Stefan, who still had his emotions turned off, dragging her to the Gilbert's kitchen, while saying, "Well, Elena, I believe that you are under the impression that you're _going_ somewhere." Once he got them into the kitchen, Elena rolled her eyes and stared at her two friends and brother, all with their stuff and in stiff positions. _Can't blame them_, Elena thought,_ who knows what Damon's going to do once they find out what they are and where they're going._

"Damon, Stefan look we need to tell you something…" Caroline started but Stefan silenced her by holding up a hand.

"What," he stated dramatically, looking around at our stuff, "is with all the owls? Is Caroline still on my old diet?"

"Um… Not exactly," Jeremy said while walking over to me to pet Cura's beautiful chocolate brown feathers.

Bonnie sighed, bringing everyone's attention to her. "Elena… Maybe you should be the one to tell them." She stared straight at Elena, ignoring the fact that Stefan and Damon were standing right in the dimly lit room.

"Excuse me?" Damon snapped, "Is there something I'm missing here? Did you find news on fixing Saint Stefan?"

Elena groaned ignoring Stefan in the corner and looked at Damon, "Okay, this may be hard for you to believe-" She didn't get to finish because a loud crash and large shoot of green fire came out of her fireplace.

"Ah… Well, let's hope I did this correctly this time. We don't want to repeat the ordeal from the last house." They heard a chipper voice come from the living room.

We all stared wide-eyed at each other as Damon whispered, "What the hell?" We all strode into the living room, despite Damon's initial reaction to hide Elena, and found a blading orange haired man dressed in a colorful outfit and a teenager with wild hair, glasses, baggy clothes and brilliantly green eyes.

"Mr. Weasley, most muggles aren't used to people arriving out of their fireplaces. They usual travel by cars." The boy chuckled, running his hands through his hair, showing his lightening-shaped scar.

"Yes, yes cars. Peculiar contraptions…" The man named Mr. Weasley began but his eyes fell upon the five standing in the doorway. "Ah! Yes, we went to the right house!" He smiled proudly. "Hello, children!"

"Mr. Weasley!" Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie yelled, running over to give him hugs, or in Jeremy's case, a handshake.

Elena, on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes off the boy next to him. She broke out into a breathtaking smile, "Harry," she breathed and started towards him, but was stopped by Damon who grabbed her arm. She instantly snapped around at Damon.

"Let go." She glared at him, but Damon just shook his head at her.

"You honestly want to go say high to someone who just broke into your house, through a _fireplace?_" He replied, confusedly and, to Elena's dismay, stubbornly.

"Yes, and I would let Elena go if I were you, mate." Harry retorted seriously to Damon. Damon and Stefan both whipped their heads and glared at him.

"Mate? Seriously? Mate?" He said sarcastically. Elena made her escape from Damon's grasp when he began his glare-off with Harry. She ran up and grabbed the British boy into a bone-crushing hug.

"I've missed you so much, Harry." She whispered in his ear.

He just chuckled at her, ignoring the death-glares the vampire in the corner was giving him. "I can tell. You had to go and find yourself a vampire to keep you company."

She smiled sadly and replied, "Well, actually, there is quite a few here… and a certain someone is now part of the undead." She said, looking over at Caroline, who just shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh, my!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, putting both his hands on Caroline's face, "That's quite a predicament!" He sighed. "Well, we can talk about this all later, back at the Burrow. Harry is probably tired from his trial today."

"You mean I'm still welcome?" Caroline asked, stunned.

"Yes! Yes, of course! Molly would throw a fit if she knew I left you here! You know if she were her, she would be saying how you're still loved, and then bake you a giant meal. Well, I guess she would fetch you some blood, considering the situation your in." He chuckled, thinking of his beloved wife. We all laughed along with him, except for Damon, who stood stone still in the corner, just letting his anger come off as waves away from him and Stefan, who just stared with his thinking expression

"Where," Damon spitted out of his teeth, staring straight at Elena, "do you think you're going?"

Elena stepped out of Harry's hug and turned her full attention towards the seething vampires. "Okay, you guys may need to sit down for this…"

_**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Reviews are love people, even if they are criticism!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

_Back Home_:

"The Confession"

_**A/N: Hi everyone! I know I didn't write much about what time period this is in TVD or HP or much else background information (set for their sixth year in Harry Potter and after 3x08 in the Vampire Diaries), so I'm also hoping this chapter will give you guys a sense of what's really going on. If I don't please review and tell me! **_

_**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries, the amazing J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith (What's with them and their initials?) do! **_

When Damon and Stefan just kept their rigid positions near the doorway, Elena, groaning, dragged her feet to the coach, trying to mentally prepare herself for what she knew was coming. The room was tense. Harry decided to take the place right next to Elena, much to Damon and, surprisingly, Stefan's annoyance, while Jeremy sat on the leather chair with Bonnie perched on the armrest. The only one who was unfazed by the atmosphere in the now seemingly tiny room to the people who were in it was Mr. Weasley. He was staring around like a child who discovered the existence of a candy shop. Elena and Harry both gave each other knowing looks, thinking back to the day Mr. Weasley first brought Harry and her to his 'hideout' behind the burrow. Every nook and cranny was covered in muggle inventions, whether it be nuts and bolts, or even silverware. _Mr. Weasley and his obsessions,_ Elena thought to herself, slowly shaking her head. When she heard Harry cough awkwardly next to her, she forced herself back to the situation at hand.

Staring earnestly at the Salvatore's before she looked back to Mr. Weasley, "I hope you don't mind, but we may be here a little while longer than planned."

Mr. Weasley just gave her a giddy look, "Not need to rush, Elena. If you don't mind, I'd like to look around… for Ministry business, of course." He slowly picked up the television controller and gazed at it like it was the Holy Grail.

Jeremy, thinking swiftly, jumped to his feet, "Uh, why don't I show you around?" He tried to ignore the daggers Bonnie was giving him for managing to get out of this situation. As they strode out of the room, Stefan clapped his hands together.

"Well. Are we just going to sit around here like statues, or are we actually going to address the elephant in the room?" He sneered with a smirk on his face, "Because I know Klaus will be _dying_ to know where his blood-bag is off to."

His comment set off a bomb in the room. Bonnie, Damon and Caroline all screamed at him to stop talking, while Elena just scowled at him. The most upset of all, though, was Harry, who was boring down at him with enough rage to set him on fire. "What did you just call her?" His voice sounded much calmer then he looked, but it only added to his menacing effect. Elena, taking her gaze off of Stefan to look back at Harry. She was shocked to discover his facial expression, for the only time she saw him like this was back in third year when Draco Malfoy, a white haired snake of a boy back at Hogwarts, called both Hermione Granger and her mud-bloods. It was safe for Elena to say that she had never seen a boy that terrified of her best friend.

Damon took the moment of delay to intervene, "Never mind what my dear, idiotic brother said." He spoke tightly, but when he set his eyes on Elena's chocolate brown eyes, his face softened. "Elena. What the hell is going on?"

She let a bitter smile fall on her lips, "Okay, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and I are-"

"What," Stefan said sarcastically, a wicked smile plastered on his sharp features, "aliens? Shape-shifters? Wizards?"

"Yes." Bonnie added to the conversation, suddenly, "Finally, it's out! We're wizards! Well, technically, Elena, Caroline and I are witches. Mr. Weasley, Jer, and Harry- they're wizards." Everyone just stared at Bonnie, awestruck, for having the courage to spill the beans.

"Ha, ha. You got me." Damon replied, the animosity that was there before was quickly replaced with amusement. "We all know _you're a_ witch Boonie, and I guess these randoms could be too, but Jeremy, Caroline and _Elena_? _Witches_?" Both his brother and he glanced around the room, as if waiting for someone to yell out 'April Fools,' but instead all they got were solemn faces, and one very confused one, namely, Harry's.

Harry stared at the women in the room, "What does he mean by _just_ Bonnie?"

Caroline tugged on the cardigan she was wearing, awkwardly, "Yeah, about that…" She began, but looked over towards Elena, sending her the message to continue whatever she started.

"What Caroline is _trying_ to say is that we decided to let them know about one of us, because, them being vampires and all, we just wanted to be able to use our magic in case something were to, uh, happen." Elena, finally finding the backbone she knew she had somewhere.

Harry just grinned, "And whose bright idea was this?" He said, already knowing his best friend was the only one with the brains to come up with that idea.

Elena gave him a cheeky smile and swatted his arm, "Oh, shut up, Harry, you know it was a brilliant plan. The only reason you're surprised is because it wasn't Hermione who thought of it." They both laughed, completely forgetting the others in the room, and thought of their two best friends, who are probably sitting at the burrow, but the only problem was that Harry's was a little bit more forced then Elena was used to. She gazed at him trying to figure out what happened, and got the sudden feeling that maybe he hasn't been having the most enjoyable summer...

They heard a snort, causing them both to jump slightly. "Okay. Is anyone going to actually tell us what's going on?" Damon said, his ice blue eyes boring into Elena's, making her believe that that 'someone' better be her.

She stood up, coming up with a plan. "Actually, we can prove it." Damon raised his eyes at this, and Elena just smirked, pulling her mahogany wand out from her boot. "Since I turned of age earlier than the rest, I'm the only one who will be able to show you." Just as she was about to cast a patronus charm, a hand shot out to stop her.

"Elena," Bonnie said cautiously, pulling her hand away, "maybe you shouldn't. Professor Dumbledore just wanted us to get information, and we have gotten plenty. Maybe we should just leave for the burrow." She gazed into her friend's eyes with concern.

"Oh, who cares what Dumbledore bloody thinks?" Harry blurted out, much the witches' surprise, "Besides. You were supposed to get the support of the vampires here, right?" They all nodded slowly, "Well, then Elena doing magic is the only way we can get that help." He gave Elena a reassuring smile, silently telling her to continue.

She gave him a warm smile, one that was reserved for only Harry, alone, and occasionally for her other best friends, Hermione and Ron Weasley. Elena conjured up her most joyous memory, which was when Harry, Ron and her bombarded Malfoy and his cronies with snowballs in the fourth year under Harry's invisibility cloak. She then gave a flick of her wand and watched a graceful horse gallop out of the tip of her wand. The witch's and wizard in the room stared at it lovingly, it being the first bit of magic they've seen in too long. When the horse began to fade away, she sighed and turned her attention towards the awestruck vampires, who had barely moved since they started this conversation. She was shocked to find a familiar expression upon Stefan's face, which she hasn't seen in far too long.

"How did you do that?" She heard Damon whisper next to him. She flicked her gaze to Damon, and smiled, seeing his slightly bemused smile lit upon his face.

"With magic." She whispered back, smiling even brighter than before. They all stayed silent for quite some time, letting the Salvatore's try and soak in the new found information. "Well, I guess now I should introduce you guys to him." She pointed back towards Harry who was gazing at the fire, in deep thought. "Damon, Stefan, this is Harry Potter, one of my best friends back at Hogwarts, the school we all go to for our 'magical education.'" She added, thinking back to how much school work they were going to have to make up for missing their entire fifth year. "Harry," She directed back to her now attentive friend, "Those are Damon and Stefan Salvatore, brothers _and_ vampires. And speaking of them," Elena now turned all her attention towards the brothers, mainly Damon, because she knew how uncooperative and detached he has been since he turned off the big switch, "I need to talk to you." She quickly brushed past them to the front hall and out the door. Once Damon and Stefan both sauntered outside with her, she closed the door for privacy. It wasn't because she didn't want her friends to hear the conversation that was about to come, but because she really did _not_ want to be interrupted. She just wanted to say it and get it over with, just as Jenna had once told her to always do.

"I'm sorry I have to do this-" She initiated, but stopped when she spotted a tiny brown owl swoop down in front of them and stuck out it's leg. Damon went to shoo it away, but Elena stopped him, squatted down, and took off the tiny piece if parchment that was attached to his tiny leg. She saw that it was addressed to Elena Gilbert, Front Porch, and began to read. A few seconds later, she looked up from it, into the curious eyes in front of her.

"Well, looks like I'm not leaving without you guys after all."


	3. Chapter 3: The Story

_Back Home:_

"The News"

_**A/N: heyy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or even read my story! Okay, so I haven't updated in a few days and I'm sorry for that… I know soo many writers give excuses for why they don't update faster, but I had valid ones! Kind of… I was just veryyy busy because of exams and sports, but that's all done with now so I will be able to get writing again! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**DISCLAIMERS: As usual, I do not own TVD or Harry Potter, which makes me very angry...I'd love to have my own Damon… ahh… Damon :)**_

Damon shook his head, obviously not understanding what Elena was trying to tell him and his brother. "What do you mean you were going to _leave_ without us? You're not going _anywhere_ without _me_. In case you've forgotten with all the witchy air floating around, there is an _original vampire_ out there who wants to use you and your blood to create an army. And let's not forget Not-So-Saint Stefan, over here who thinks he is 'protecting' you." He stared deep into Elena's eyes, willing her to understand that he wouldn't just let her go off and leave. Especially not after everything they have been through together, which, in the past year, was quite a lot.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I never said I was _going _to leave without you two." The glare Damon gave her told he wasn't buying it, "It's true! I never did! I just… implied it." She added as slyly as possible and looked Damon deep in the eyes. Somehow, even after the months of knowing him and his flirty, little eyes, she still gets dizzy from them. Before she passed out, she turned towards Stefan, the man who was the love of her life just only a few weeks ago, the man who now wants nothing to do with the humanity that attracted her in the first place. She honestly didn't know how she thought she was going to leave the men who had become her whole life in only a few months. Sighing, she set her eyes upon the letter she just ripped open, "This letter is from Albus Dumbledore." She whispered softly, "He is the Head Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and also the most powerful wizard, _ever._" She said with reverence, thinking back to the gray bearded face with half-moon spectacles hiding the most brilliantly blue eyes ever. _Well, Damon's are a close second on that list_, Elena thought, "And he wants me to bring you two, so he can… Well I don't actually know." She sat herself down on the porch chair, Damon doing the same only shortly after. Stefan just stood, with his hands over a chest and a poker-face.

Elena didn't wait for him to sit down, knowing fully well that she would be waiting for a _very_ long time, and so she began the tale that she knew they have both been waiting to hear, "Okay, I guess you guys have been waiting to hear exactly why and how I am what I am, and obviously who are those people in my house, so I guess I'll just start from the beginning." She rested her head against the plushy futon cushion, closing her eyes to recount the tales of her less then thrilling past. "My mother and father were both muggles. Well, at least my _adopted_ mother and father were." Seeing their confusion to the word, she explained, "It's the word wizards use to describe non-magical people. Anyways, I found out that I was a wizard when I was eleven…" She began to relive one of the most memorable days she ever had. Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were all over at the Gilbert house, discussing what they were going to do the next day. Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were out on a date celebrating their honeymoon, and decided that Elena, the now eleven-year-old girl should take up some responsibility and babysit her younger brother. However, the ten-year-old boy had been busy downstairs, playing video games that night, to notice that his sister had snuck her best friends up into her room.

* * * * * FLASHBACK * * * * *

"Toxic" by Britney Spears was blasting over the radio, as three young girls, verging on their pre-teen years, gossiped on a plush bed.

"Elena, you and Matt would be like the _cutest_ couple." A spunky girl with blonde hair and bangs was gushing. She was sitting on her stomach, chin in her hands, while staring at the brunette with tight French-braids next to her.

The girl named Elena was sitting, cross-legged, beaming at her two friends, who were nodding in agreement. "You think, Care?" She giggled.

The African-American girl, whose dark brown hair had been parted down the middle of her head, spoke to her since-birth best friend, "Yes, but I thought you don't like him, Lena." She said seriously. Elena had just told her yesterday that she didn't like anyone.

Elena rolled her eyes, "He's like one of my best guy friends, Bon. I don't like him, but I can still think he's cute." At this, all three girls erupted into giggles. They didn't stop until they heard a soft scratch at the window near the door.

"What was that?" Caroline said, suddenly. She was looking at the window as if there were a murdering on the other side, which happened to be the exact thought that went through her head.

"Calm down Caroline, it was probably just the wind." Elena said with confidence, sliding up from the bed and striding over to the window. She paused though when her friend groaned from the bed.

"You know you're never supposed to say that, Elena! That is like one rules of surviving scary movies!" She screeched knowingly, while Bonnie jut giggled at her.

Elena put her hands on her hips and pouted, "Well, obviously we aren't in a scary movie, Caroline." Once she said this, she unlocked her window, opened it, and stuck her head out to see what made the noise. "See, Care, there's nothing here…" She said as she peered out into the darkness of her front yard. "Nothing but trees and grass and-" She screamed running from the window, as a tiny brown owl flew into the room, caring a bundle of letters in its mouth. The owl hooted and flew around the room as the three girls screeched.

"Elena?" They heard Jeremy Gilbert yell from downstairs.

"Get it out! Get it out!" Bonnie yelled, throwing a blanket over her head to protect herself.

"Ew!" Caroline said disgustingly as the bird perched down next to her and dropped the letters. It turned its head slowly, taking the three of them in, but when the young Gilbert burst through the door, it took off, out the window.

The all just stared at each other, and then erupted into a fit of laughter. "Was that just a bird?" Jeremy asked slowly, ignoring the fact that his older sister had been able to sneak in her two best friends without him knowing.

Elena, holding her ribcage with her arms, tried to answer her brother, but failed miserably, because of the laughter that was pouring out of her mouth. So, he waited, as patiently as possible for the girls to quiet down enough to answer him.

"To answer your question Jeremy; It was an owl, that Elena let in, because she is _so_ smart." Caroline replied while rolling off the bed.

Elena stuck her tongue out at her and set her eyes on the three envelopes that lay on her bed, untouched. "Whoa. The owl left us something." She said with wide eyes, walking slowly over to the letters. Her friends and brother, who had started a different conversation just a second ago, stopped and stared at the letters seriously.

"How could an owl have left you something?" Jeremy Gilbert squeaked.

"Yeah, Elena, maybe you just left them there earlier." Bonnie said, staring at her friend seriously.

Elena looked back at them, "I saw them in its mouth. And, besides, I didn't have any letters on my bed in the first place." She picked them up, and flipped through them, "See," She held them up for the world to see, "they're even addressed to us." She looked back at them and read, "To Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes of Mystic Falls, Virginia. It even has our street addresses."

"Well, what does it say?" Caroline asked cautiously, frightened that someone was stalking her with owls.

"Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards…" She said while rolling her eyes. "It must be Matt and Tyler playing a prank on us. It looks so official though" She threw the letters on the bed, which were only to be picked up by Bonnie.

"Hogwarts?" She said with wide eyes, "My Gram went to that school."

"You mean the same Gram that believes she's a witch?" Caroline scoffed, gaining her confidence back at the mention of the crazy old lady.

"Yes, Caroline." Bonnie replied, "She said it was a school for…" She choked on the last words, as if realizing what she was about to say, and ripped open the letter addressed to her. After a few minutes of reading, and annoyed noises from her friends, she said, "Oh my God. Gram _isn't _crazy…" She had a slightly bemused expression on her face, and looked at her friends, "I'm a witch!" She gasped at her own words.

"Yeah," Caroline jeered, rolling her eyes, "And Jeremy's a leprechaun."

"Hey! I'm not that short!" Jeremy retorted at his sister's friend.

Elena, who had been a little more patient with her friend then the other two kids in the room who had begun bickering on how tall a normal ten-year-old should be, eyed her friend seriously, "What did it say?"

Bonnie, who had been lost in her own thoughts, looked at Elena, grabbed one of the letter that had been lying on the bed motionless and tossed it towards her friend. "Read it yourself."

Elena, catching the letter skillfully, tore it open and read:

Dear Ms. Gilbert,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on November 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

She flipped the paper over, and read the list that was attached:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Elena stared up at the people in her room, not aware of the smile that had stretched across her face while reading. She looked at Caroline, who was in the middle of reading her own letter, at Jeremy, who had been reading over her own shoulder, and at Bonnie, who sat on the bed with a giddy expression on her face.

"We're witches." Elena said in a small voice, and let an even wider smile stretch across her face as her best friends, who both finished reading, engulfed each other in hugs.

* * * * * LATER THAT WEEK * * * * *

The two Gilbert parents and Sheriff Forbes stared at Sheila Bennett as she showed them, and the children, all through the mysterious pub that was supposed to bring them to Diagon Alley. Grayson Gilbert and Sheriff Forbes, who still didn't believe in any of this "witchy" nonsense, gave each other looks of bemusement as they walked into the rundown building. They tried to ignore the odd people all shuffling around in worn out robes made of leather and hats that could only be taken seriously on the 31st of October.

"What is this place, Gram?" They all heard Bonnie Bennett ask giddily. The adults had barely been able to control their kids ever since they received these letters. All they have been talking about for the past week is how they must be getting their materials so they could all go off to some school in London. The only reason the Sheriff and Grayson were here in this rundown building now was so they could show their children that the letters were, in fact, hoaxes. Sheila had come to all of them earlier in the week to try and prove that she, and the children, had magical abilities, and sure she had showed them neat magic tricks, but they weren't enough to get them to believe in all this nonsense. Miranda, on the other hand, had believed every word that had come out of Sheila Bennett's mouth. She had always believed that Jeremy and Elena were special, and when she and Grayson were teenagers, she was always captivated by the stories Grayson's grandfather would tell her of him going off to a magical school in London. Of course, both Grayson and John would always tell her that their grandfather was crazy, but she always liked their grandfather better than the rest of the Gilbert family, all except for Grayson. The entire Gilbert family always had something magical about them, especially the elder man, and even though Elena wasn't her biological daughter, something she and her husband weren't planning on telling Elena until she was older, Miranda knew that her daughter had the same Gilbert feel to her. That's why she felt so attached to Elena after the young girl, Isobel, had abandoned her.

"Oh, it's a little place we are going to use to get to London. I wrote to a friend, and he said he could get us there by portkey, and I was told we should meet him here." She said casually waving her hands at this information.

"What's a 'portkey?'?" Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and yes, even Jeremy who had begged his parents to come along on this little road trip, asked excitedly to the knowing witch.

"It's a magical device that has a spell placed on it that can take you anywhere you need to go. It can be anything, a shoe, a pencil, a cup, any item, as long as it has been approved by the Ministry." She sat herself down at one of the unoccupied, yet very musty tables, and waited, explaining every bit of magic she could tell them. Grayson and the Sheriff, who both were still a bit skeptical, were even drawn into the stories the sixty-year old woman was telling to her captivated audience.

While she was in the middle of her story on a mysterious game called 'quidditch,' an enormous eleven to twelve feet tall man with wild brown hair and worn leather jacket approached the group.

"Well, if it ain't Miss Sheila Bennett." The giant man said in a kind, but gruff, voice, "I haven't seen you in years."

"Ah, Hagrid." She got up and was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, "Who's your company?" She asked kindly as she was released, staring curiously at the small, messy haired boy with glasses, who had gone unnoticed up until this point. That is, unnoticed by anyone but Elena Gilbert who had been smiling at the boy since he first arrived.

"This 'ere is Harry. Harry Potter." He said loudly, but then as if he realized what he just shouted out to the entire, now intent on their conversation, room, he quieted down, "I decided I'd bring him along on our little trip. Well, we better be off. If got, er, business to take care of. Official Hogwarts stuff." He said importantly, and then quickly brought out an old copy of "Gone with the Wind", that the young boy, Harry, was looking warily at. "Everyone grab onto this here book, and we'll be off to Diagon Alley." He gave everyone who hadn't grabbed on, which was almost everyone except for Sheila, Harry, and Elena, surprisingly, encouraging looks. The kids, who were excited just seconds ago, were now eyeing the book skeptically. "It ain't goin' to bite." He replied patiently, as the rest grabbed on. Harry sighed, a noise only Elena could hear, and she gave him a questioning look.

"You'll see." He whispered, nodding his head slowly.

"One." They both looked back up to Hagrid, who held onto the book with one hand, while looking at his pocket watch in the other, "Two. Three." That's when they all felt a rough tug, as they were transported from a small, unnamed pub in Virginia, to the magical place they came to know as Diagon Alley, London. That is where it all began for them.

_** A/N: I hope you liked it! I was really hoping I would get this finished and up tonight and I'm pretty proud of myself that I had gotten it done. I even skipped the Walking Dead for this people so I really hope you liked it! I'm going to finish Elena's whole backstory next chapter, and you'll see how the Salvatore brothers are going to respond to her asking them to come with her all the way to London. I'm pretty excited to start Elena's whole relationship with Harry… and Hermione and Ron of course! Don't worry, they'll be some Delena, Stelena (I know, but it's not TVD if you don't mention those two.) and Helena (Harry and Elena) But she won't be going back to Hogwart's for, ohhh, another two-ish chapters. SO PLEASE STICK AROUND! REVIEWS ARE LOVE PEOPLE!**_


	4. Chapter 4: New Life

_Back Home:_

"New Life"

_**A/N: Okay so I've decided that I will try and update every single Sunday, but I will try to update sooner if possible… SO MUCH TO DO! Anyways, back to the point of this Author's Note: This chapter is basically going to be finishing up Elena's whole "wizard" background, but there won't just be one big chunk of a flashback like in the last one… just a few… maybe, maybe not… you'll have to read to find outtt! Oh, and hopefully this story is keeping you guys preoccupied during the whole "midseason finale" ordeal we will all have to endure for the next… erg… two months! They really want to piss of their viewers don't they? OKAY. PLEASE ENJOY MY STORY!**_

_**DISCLAIMERS: As usual, I don't own Harry Potter or the Vampire Diaries, because if I did, Harry Potter wouldn't be over, and the Vampire Diaries wouldn't take so many breaks! I can only take so much of not seeing Damon, and my new favorite vampire, KLAUS! (I love his accent…)**_

"So, your parents were still alive at the time?" Stefan asked bluntly, feigning a bored expression, but Elena could see right passed the façade. Not many people could be that disinterested when finding out that their girlfriend has secretly been a wizard and attending a boarding school in Britain for the past few years.

"Yes, Stefan." She forced out of her mouth, a tight expression on her face, "It's not like I pretended that my parent's and I got in a car accident just for the sake of getting your attention." She ran a hand through her hair, trying to stabilize the emotions that were flowing through her at the moment.

Stefan just gave her a sarcastic smirk, "Well, I really don't know _what_ to believe anymore."

Elena sighed sadly, staring up at her ex-boyfriend. Elena winced when she placed Stefan, _her Stefan_, in the "ex" category. As much as she hated to admit it, the man staring at her with those cold, emotionless eyes was not the Stefan she remembers; the Stefan that she fell in love with. "Look, I know what you're thinking. What you're _both_ thinking," She added, giving a slight nod in Damon's direction, "But everything about me not knowing that I was adopted, me being a doppelgänger, everything that we've discovered in the past couple months, I had absolutely _no idea_ about. I have found all of that out from you two being here." She looked away from Stefan, to the left, and gave Damon an earnest look. The unreadable mask he was wearing before softened, into a trusting one when Elena stared at him. _Damn_, Damon though internally,_ the things this girl makes me feel_.

"So, if you were adopted, and Jeremy and you are both, uh, _magical_," He said the word awkwardly, still having trouble with the fact that his human companions, _and Elena, _were anything but, "then I'm guessing that your little witchy-wizard genes came from the Gilbert side of the family." He leaned back into the chair, pleased that he came up with the deduction before the others.

"Hmm…" Elena breathed slowly, "I guess so. I've never really thought about it before. To tell you the truth, in the last couple of months, I've nearly forgotten that I was a witch." She looked down, surprised to find Damon's hand on her knee, patting it in a comforting way. "Thanks." She looked into his eyes gratefully, because, at the moment, she could use all the comfort she could get. There was so much going through her mind, while she was sitting on her porch, under the bright light of the summer sun. She recalled all the complications that were in her life. There was the whole ordeal with Klaus, who wanted to use her as a blood-bag for his army of hybrids. There also was the whole mess back at Hogwarts, with Voldemort on the prowl once again. And she can't forget her biggest problem: the Salvatore's. She was supposed to be bringing Stefan back from his emotional hiatus, something she wasn't as desperate about as she was just a few weeks ago, and not to mention what was going on between her and the blue-eyed vampire that was touching her right now. As much as she'd like to ignore the tingles that his stare alone can give her, she just _couldn't._ She sighed for the millionth time that day, wishing that her mother was here to give her advice on her love life. Hell, she even missed the talks Jenna used to give her when she came home from a day spent with the vampire-filled drama she was used to. She gave herself a small smile though, realizing that in only a few hours she would be reunited with her best friends, and there she could discuss the tragedies that were consuming her life right now. What she would give to just be sitting back in the dimly-lit Gryffindor common room, talking with Ron, Hermione, and, especially, Harry.

After a few quiet minutes, Elena finally got to the point of her bringing them outside to talk. She cleared her throat, sounding a hell of a lot more awkward then she planned it to be, and commenced, "I know that you're both still a little…" She trailed off, trying to think of the right word to describe what the two vampires next to her were feeling, but she came up blank, "Whatever. I know both of you aren't going to let me go off to Britain alone, so you mind as well come along." She gazed at them.

"I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say this, Elena, but you're not going _anywhere._ Not as long as I'm following Klaus's orders." Stefan turned to face towards the porch steps, staring out at the street.

"Stefan, we both know that I'm going back to Hogwarts. You don't have to tag along, but since Klaus said you're supposed to be protecting me…" She trailed off seeing how her words had no effect on him. Damon gave her a questioning look, obviously wondering why she was even bothering to get Stefan's consent in the matter, but the truth was: she was hoping that once they all got back to Hogwarts, she could try and get Dumbledore to think up a spell to fix Stefan's little compulsion issue. She stared at Stefan's hard expression, wanting to have the old him back. It wasn't just for her sake anymore either, she thought sadly, thinking about how if Stefan did manage to overcome Klaus's compulsion, they could never go back to what they used to be. She wasn't even sure if they could even go back to being a couple.

An idea hit her, as she looked at him, "Stefan, imagine what will happen when you come back from Hogwarts and give Klaus all this information. He might free you." She watched as her words impacted him.

He turned towards her, groaning, "Fine. I'll come." She watched as Stefan strolled back into the house, shutting the door behind him.

Damon, breaking the silence that had activated when Stefan left, "As much fun as it has been to dig into the mysterious life of Elena Gilbert," This caused a small smile to fall onto Elena's face, which is something Damon rarely saw anymore. He gave her one of his famous smirks and continued, "We can talk about all that later. Let's go inside." He stood quickly, pulling Elena to her feet with him.

"You're coming then?" She gave him a hopeful look, causing him to roll his eyes.

"You really think I was going to be able to stop you from going off and doing whatever you want? God only knows how many times I've tried." She laughed, grabbing his forearm and pulling him back into the house. When, they strolled in, Stefan was standing off in the corner, with an unreadable look on his face, while Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and Mr. Weasley were chatting animatedly by the fireplace. Harry was leaning casually against the leather couch, but as Elena and Damon walked in, he straightened up and walked over towards her.

"Are we off then?" He asked quietly, causing the room to grow silent.

"I guess so." She couldn't help, but let the smile she's been holding in ever since she saw his messy dark-haired self. She pulled him into another warm hug, causing Harry to give her a small chuckle. After a few moments of embracing, they both pulled away reluctantly and turned towards the mass of people in the room. "Did you write the note explaining everything to Alaric?" Elena probed Jeremy.

"It's all done. Now can we _please_ be going? I honestly have missed George and Fred." He pleaded with the rest of the group, who all broke out into laughter when thinking about the lanky red-heads.

"Actually, George and Fred are busy at the moment. You know how blooming businesses can be." He hinted proudly.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked curiously.

Harry nudged her with his shoulder, "I'll explain it later."

"Good," She smiled broadly, "Because we _really_ need to catch up. It's been what? About two years since I've received an actual letter that held any importance whatsoever." She glowered at the Harry and Mr. Weasley, who gave her sheepish looks.

"I'd rather we not talk about the past few years' events outside the burrow." Mr. Wesley said nervously. "C'mon then, we ought to be going. I believe these two, uh, young men are joining us?" Mr. Weasley gave her a knowing look. Obviously Dumbledore had written to him earlier about Elena bringing the two vampires' with them back to Hogwarts.

"Wait- Stefan and Damon are coming with?" Bonnie said sharply, expresses her evident lack of excitement at this piece of news. The entire room, in fact, was rather agitated with the fact that they were tagging along, primarily Harry.

"Yes they're coming with. Dumbledore said he needed them for something." Elena sighed, noticing how Harry stiffened at the mention of Dumbledore. She made a mental note to ask him about that later. "Let's get going!" She added impatiently.

"Wait a second." Caroline interjected, causing the teenagers in the room to groan.

"C'mon! We've been here long enough!" Jeremy groaned, anxious to see what meal Mrs. Weasley prepared for their visit.

"This is important though." Caroline implored shyly, which was surprising coming from the usually up-beat blonde. "Mr. Weasley, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." She turned towards the balding man, giving him an earnest expression. "Since I'm a vampire, can I still do… magic?" Elena gave her a sad look, not realizing until now how much time Caroline must have spent mulling over that question.

Mr. Weasley gave her a chuckle, "Well, I'm almost certain you would be able to!" Caroline breathed out, breaking into a huge smile, "Don't worry, my dear, if you wouldn't have been able to do magic, Albus Dumbledore would have told you, and everyone else for that matter, immediately." He gave her a small pat on the shoulder and turned back to the crowd. He reached into his shabby coat pocket and pulled out a neglected stuffed animal. "Grab on everyone, and we'll be off!" He ushered everyone in the room over, and Harry, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and him all grabbed bits of the bear holding on tightly. Elena looked over towards Stefan and Damon, who were looking at the stuffed animal with tight expressions. Elena nudged Damon, and gave him a glowing look. He grabbed on reluctantly, along with his brother beside him. Harry managed to ignore the tight feeling he had gotten in the pit of his stomach when he saw the look Elena had given the vampire. He, who didn't know what he was feeling, tried to figure it out as the seconds ticked by; Mr. Weasley counted down the time until they would be pulled towards the burrow.

"Five… Four… Three… Two…" He whispered. Harry's hand accidentally brushed Elena's and a shot of electricity ran through both of them. They both almost let go of the hold they had on the portkey. Elena, blushing, gave her best friend a wide-eyed stare. "One!" Mr. Weasley shouted, and the entire room of people felt a tug as they were lifted out of the Gilbert household, all the way back home.

_**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I cannot wait to write the next chapter, and I'm sorry I made this one a little short. I felt the need to end here, so that the next one can mainly be about Elena, Harry, Ron and Hermione discussing what has happened to each other the past TWO YEARS! I am also very excited for a little talk Harry and Elena will have about the little hand-touch! They will have a separate little talk, because the gang hadn't heard about the accident with Elena's parents and Elena hasn't really heard about recent events involving Sirius, so I really want her and Harry to have a heart-to-heart conversation. REMEMBER REVIEWS ARE LOVE PEOPLE!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Burrow

_Back Home:_

"The Burrow"

_**A/N: Hey I decide that I really, really wanted to write the next chapter, so I'm posting it a little earlier than usual! So here you go!**_

_**DISCLAIMERS: Again, I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter, but I really wish I did. For obvious reasons.**_

We landed outside the burrow, in the grassy terrain, with a loud thud. Only Mr. Weasley and Elena had managed to land on their feet, Elena a little more wobbly though, and at this she threw her hands up into the air and yelled, "Victory!"

"Man," Jeremy breathed heavily, whipping the dirt that had crusted itself onto his blue jeans, "You've never landed on your feet before!" He glared at his sister, who just smiled broadly.

"Looks like we know who the better Gilbert is, huh, Jeremy?" She strolled over towards Damon and Stefan, who had gotten up quickly and were peering around at the foreign landscape.

"Uh, technically, you're a Petrova, remember?" Jeremy gave her a smirk and walked over to Bonnie with a satisfied expression on his face.

"Jerk." Elena whispered, with a scowl on her face. Harry had happened to overhear their exchange and stared at Elena quizzically, but to his dismay, she looked anywhere but him, her cheeks growing a bright red. He'd have to talk to her about what had just happened.

They all turned their attention towards Mr. Weasley though, who had made a particularly loud sniff of the area, and said, "Ah. Looks like Molly's made dinner." He said giddily and ushered the teens over to the lop-sided house. They all scrambled into the doorway, having a very difficult time because of Jeremy's rushing to get inside and eat. As the sweet-smelling aroma of home-baked food hit their noses, they all looked around. It was very clean; something the Weasley house only was when visitors were coming.

"Oh, my dears!" They heard a motherly voice cry, pulling the first of the children into a hug, which happened to be Harry. "Harry! I knew Dumbledore would help you out with that trial! Who in their right mind would think of expelling _you_?" She looked at the boy lovingly, who returned it with a sheepish look.

"What?" Elena gasped, "You were going to be _expelled_ today?" Her question wasn't answered though, because Mrs. Weasley ran over to her, or at least tried since the house was so cramped with Weasley belongings, and pulled Elena into a warm hug.

"Elena! It's been ages! I'll tell you, things have just not been the same around here, what with Harry, Ron and Hermione all moping around the place without you to put them in their right minds. To think of the things they've gotten themselves into these past two years without you here!" She gushed, putting both hands on Elena's cheek.

Elena slowly rose her hand up and patted the emotional women's hand, "I doubt me being here could have stopped whatever mayhem they were getting into. Besides, I'm usually the one sneaking out past curfew to go mess with Peeves, aren't I?" This received laughs from the room of people, except for Mrs. Weasley, who had long since released her and made her way around the brightly lit room with hugs, who gave a scowl.

"Going out past _curfew_, dear?" She scolded, wagging her finger disapprovingly.

Elena looked around the room, feigning confusion, "Did I say that? Oh, no, I'm sorry, I meant Harry," Elena grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him in front of her as a guard to protect from Mrs. Weasley's accusatory star. She ignored the tingles that shot up her arm, and continued, "You know him. Always off pranking Snape. This boy is a bad influence; I'm telling you Mrs. Weasley!"

"Excuse me?" Harry looked around her shoulder, about to accuse Elena of the countless times she's gotten detentions for pranking Snape, but was interrupted when he spotted a bushy-haired girl and red boy run down the stairs.

"Harry! Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you're not expelled!" She surged, hugging him, but as she cast a peek over her shoulder she was met with the grins of the other teens that were relaxing against the walls. "What on Earth are you guys doing here?" She screamed, running out of Harry's embrace and pulled Elena into a gut-wrenching one.

Ron had also run over and hugged her, "Elena!" He yelled. He pulled out shortly, though, smiling and then turning over towards Jeremy, and gave him a quick man-hug. Bonnie laughed at Jeremy's over-excitement.

"Dumbledore sent a letter yesterday saying we could come back, and besides, are you saying you're not happy to see me, Hermione?" Elena smiled, bringing Hermione's attention back to her once more. Hermione took in her best friend's appearance, simply overjoyed that she was seeing her again after all this time.

"Of course not! It's been so long! I see you've also brought some company." She signaled over to the Salvatore's who were in the middle with the one and only Remeus Lupin, who had appeared out of nowhere. Elena made a mental note to talk to him later, "We've all been so lost without you," Hermione suddenly said, and then sighed, eyeing Harry, who had immersed himself into a discussion with Ron and Jeremy, "Especially Harry. He's been a wreck since you left." Hermione eyed the reaction her words had given Elena, noticing the way her cheeks tinged with color.

"Yeah, well he is my best friend!" Elena retorted, but when Hermione just raised her eyebrows, she added, "And you! You're my best-y, too."

Hermione giggled, "Oh, you and your American words. What about Ron?"

Elena shrugged, "In case you haven't noticed, Hermione, Ronald is a dork." She whispered enough, making sure that Ron overheard the comment.

The red-head looked over his shoulder and gave Elena an amused expression. "You've been in my house for what, five minutes, and you're already throwing insults? And for the last time, my name isn't Ronald!" He practically yelled towards her, but Elena just laughed.

"Oh, Ronald, how I've missed you." She said in a fake British accent, placing her hand over her chest. She then nudged Hermione, who had been giggling beside her, over to the table where they took their seats. Mrs. Weasley had just called everyone to the table, and Ginny, who had just came down the stairs, gave Elena a wave, grinning and sat down next to an uncomfortable looking Stefan. The other Salvatore, on the other hand, was looking quite pleased as he talked with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who had already fallen for his charm. He gave her a quick wink, causing Elena to begin giggling like a school girl, which hadn't happened to go unnoticed by the rest of the table. Bonnie and Caroline, who had just seated themselves over by Ginny, gave her a disapproving look, which Elena rolled her eyes at. Ron, who was eyeing her with curiosity. Elena couldn't help but overhear him saying 'her and ruddy boys' under his breath. She looked over towards Hermione, who was peering back and forth between Harry and Damon. She could understand Hermione's interest though, she herself was just as curious, because Harry was giving Damon a death glare, and Damon being Damon, just ignored it, most likely used to the glares people gave him. Harry had felt the gazes of the two girls, and looked over towards, just realizing what he had been doing. Ever since Elena had come back, he had been feeling _weird_.

After a while, Mrs. Weasley had brought out the food, so much in fact, that Elena was already full staring at it. While the entire table began filling themselves with Mrs. Weasley's home-baked cooking, laughed, talked and enjoyed each other's company.

Later that night, Mrs. Weasley had showed everyone to their rooms; Hermione, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena with Ginny in her room on the upper floor, Harry and Ron together in Ron's tiny room, and Jeremy, Stefan and Damon would be acquiring Fred and George's old room. Once everyone had fallen asleep though—or at least until Mrs. Weasley fell into a quite slumber—the girls had risen from the slumber.

"Are you sure you guys are okay with me, Caroline, and Ginny going to see Jeremy?" Bonnie asked quietly, trying to contain the urge she felt to go see her boyfriend for her friend's sake.

Elena rolled out of her bed, walked straight up to Bonnie and said, "Yes, I'm perfectly okay with it. Just don't do anything to _coupely_ with him, okay? 'Cause he's still my brother, and I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on his hormonal girlfriends."

Bonnie grinned, "God, Elena, I've really missed your sense of humor."

"Not me!" Caroline yelled loudly, causing Hermione, who was straightening her books in the corner to shush her.

"Caroline, Mrs. Weasley will wake up if you get any louder."

"Oops. Sorry, Hermione." Caroline giggled, as Ginny walked over to the door.

She peered out and looked around. "Coast is clear." She signaled for Caroline and Bonnie to leave, and together they patted as silently as possible to the other room.

"Just wait; in five minutes, Mrs. Weasley will be screaming her head off for them to go back to bed." Elena said to Hermione, who began giggling in the corner. Elena crawled back over to her bed, while Hermione, sighed sitting on a rustic-looking wooden chair. They both heard an 'oof!', and a few seconds later, Ron and Harry creaked through the door, smiling at them. Ron slid down against the wall and sat, while Harry went over to Elena's bed and lay down next to her.

They all stared at Elena for a long time, finally taking in their friend that they haven't seen in years. Her brown hair was longer than it used to be, and she was a little bit taller. She looked much more mature, but with the maturity came a strong sense of overwhelming exhaustion. It wasn't just that she looked physically tired, her face was clear of the bags under her eyes, but if you looked at her doe-like eyes, you could see the mental fatigue. She obviously had endured a lot in the past two years.

"Elena…" Harry started, sitting up straighter, trying to get a better look at her. When he began talking, her face grew serious and hardened, just like he had begun ever since fifth year. "What exactly happened in the past few years?" He probed her.

"I could ask you the exact same question, Harry." She replied stiffly.

Hermione sighed over in the corner, "Elena, you know you can tell us anything." They all gave Elena warm looks, which softened her face immensely. "And in return, we'll tell you what happened back here in Britain."

"Fine." Elena wiggled around, attempting to get into a comfortable position on the bed. Once she did, she slumped her shoulders and spoke quietly, "I guess I should start off with two summers ago…" She closed her eyes, reliving the entire night of when her life changed for the worse. "I was coming back from a cheerleading practice… it's a sport." She explained to Ron, who doesn't know much of the muggle world. "Caroline and I do it over the summer. Anyways, my parents were driving me home and when we were crossing over this bridge, a deer ran in front of us. My dad swerved off the bridge, and our car was submerged in water…" She trailed off, wiping away the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. Hermione and Ron gasped, staring at her with wide-eyes, about to speak words of comfort to her, but thankfully Harry shushed them. He put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in close.

"Keep going." He urged her quietly.

She nodded at him, giving him a weak smile, "Well, at the time, I made it out, but my parents…" She trailed off again, shaking her head, "When I got to the hospital, no one could explain how I made it out alive. I should have died in that crash." She grabbed Harry's hand and held on tight, afraid that if she doesn't hold onto him, she'll fall apart. "But it turns out, one of the vampires I brought with me… he saved me." She said lightly, "Stefan, the one with the lighter hair," She added, trying to differentiate between the two brothers for them. "But I didn't know until after I met him. After… I fell in love with him." She said slowly, feeling Harry's hand tighten around hers for reasons unknown to both him and her. The only time she felt like this was when Damon would show her all the emotion he keeps hidden inside the head of his, which was very occasionally. But she shook the feelings away, not wanting to meddle with the problems of her love life, something Harry was _definitely _not a part of.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't shrug away the thoughts as quickly. _Could it be that I feel something towards her_, he thought to herself quietly, but shook that thought away, quickly. Being truthful to himself: He always used to have a little crush on her. She was very pretty after all, and he always admired the courage Elena had. But the feelings he's having are far more foreign to him then the old one's he had had towards his best friend.

The rest of the night was spent sharing the stories of what's been going on in their lives. After a while, Hermione could tell that Elena and Harry needed some space, after all they had just relived all the horrors of their past and she hadn't missed the stares they've been giving each other, so when she heard Caroline and them getting rowdy in the other room, she took that as her and Ron's cue to leave.

"We should go quiet them down Ronald, before your mother wakes and throws a fit." Elena and Harry watched as Hermione and Ron got up and walked over to the door, laughing slightly when Ron said something about being called 'Ronald' under his breath. They tip-toed out of the room silently, leaving Harry and Elena alone. Elena let her head fall on Harry's shoulder, sighing, as the exhaustion from the night overwhelmed her.

"We have some pretty messed up lives, don't we, Potter?" She breathed lightly.

He gave a slight laugh and patted her shoulder, "Definitely." After a few quiet moments, he let his head fall on top of hers. "You know I really have missed you, Elena. Being with Ron and Hermione just hasn't been as entertaining as it used to."

She giggled, but grew serious, "You know what I've hated the most about being back in Mystic Falls?" She said quietly.

"What?"

"The fact that I have had absolutely no one to talk about my problems with, and just vent after long days."

He sighed, "Yeah, I always have been your vent-ee, haven't I?" As the light laughter from them died out, and he saw Elena's eyes drooping, he said, "I probably should be going now. Before you fall asleep on me, of course." She smiled with her eyes closed, and as he got up from the bed slowly, he turned back to look at her, "If you ever need to talk about, you know, your parents…" He began awkwardly, "You can always talk to me. I know exactly what you're going through." He stared into her doe eyes, which seemed to warm up slightly from his gaze.

"I know, Harry. You, out of everyone in the world, know exactly what I'm feeling right now." She whispered hinting to the fact that they both had crazy beings that wanted them dead, and both had lost so many loved ones. That is why she was always so much closer to Harry. Out of all her friends, he knew exactly how to make her feel better, make her laugh. She couldn't even dream of trying to leave Harry again, because if she did, she might literally fall to pieces.

"See you, 'Lena." He murmured as he was closing the door.

She giggled at the nickname he had given her back in first year, when Ron was trying to say her name, but all that came out was 'Lena. So, ever since then he was the only one she allowed to call her that. "Bye, Potter." She breathed. When she saw the door closing, she lie back in her bed, and fell asleep instantly. She didn't even notice when Damon, who had been listening to Harry and he entire conversation, walked away slowly, contemplating the relationship the young boy has with Elena. Never before, not even when Elena and Saint Stefan were going strong, has he ever felt this… _threatened_ in his pursuit to win Elena's heart. Elena had acted so much more different around these people, especially the boy. Being here, he sees how much Elena has been hiding about herself. She was a completely different person. _Elena the witch is so much more complicated then boring-human Elena_, Damon thought to himself.

Life was about to get even more interesting for them.

_**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review, because it means a lot! **_


End file.
